Convivenciα
by Madame Morgan
Summary: InuYasha queda a solas con Rin inesperadamente... y es tiempo de sacar a flote sus dotes de conversador nato. @Reto, pαrα Rinsαmi. Foro ¡Siéntαte!


Disclaimer: InuYasha y los demás personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Sólo la idea del fic salió de mi cabeza. :)

Después de algún tiempo sin escribir, vengo con una viñeta. Es en respuesta al reto propuesto por **Rinsami**, hecho en el foro **¡Siéntate!**, en los dominios de ffnet.

Link: fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/62801133/1/Retos-a-Pedido

* * *

**Convivencia**

Fue una mañana tranquila.

Se habían reunido en la cabaña de Kaede por primera vez en semanas, por fin todos juntos. Miroku, Sango, sus críos, Shippo, Kaede, la pequeña Rin (que por esos tiempos residía con la anciana) y Kagome e InuYasha, como es natural.

De pronto, se hizo una dispersión repentina. Shippo fue el primero en irse, pues seguía con su afán de convertirse en el mejor demonio zorro. Le siguieron Sango y Miroku, que tuvieron que llevarse a las niñas después de un pequeño accidente. (InuYasha lo agradeció, su olfato era demasiado desarrollado.) Kaede se había llevado casi de prepo a Kagome a alguna de sus sesiones de "Aprende como ser sacerdotisa en diez simples pasos".

No fue algo que InuYasha tomó a gusto. En un principio se negó rotundamente. La anciana Kaede insistió en que era importante para Kagome, ahora que vivía en esos tiempos y ayudaba tanto en la aldea como en sus habituales viajes.

InuYasha volvió a negarse, pero fue entonces cuando Kagome lo amenazó con un "Siéntate". Cedió de inmediato.

Luego se aferró a la idea de que iba a acompañarlas, pero Kaede respondió que debería quedarse a cuidar a Rin. Ella estarían lejos de la aldea, y era mejor prevenir que curar.

A InuYasha no le agradaba la idea de que su mujer fuera con una vieja decrépita hacia las afueras de la aldea, incluso en aquellos tiempos en que Naraku había pasado a la historia.

Iba a rezongar, pero Kagome lo acalló de una mirada, le dio un beso y se despidió con un "hasta luego", abandonando la cabaña de pronto, llevándose a Kaede con ella.

InuYasha maldijo unas cuantas veces en voz baja, volvió a enfadarse, volvió a maldecir, y finalmente recayó en la callada presencia de Rin, que se encontraba examinando y probando los crayones de Shippo.

Y el ambiente se le volvió pesado. Realmente tenso.

Sintió la necesidad de eliminar la tensión. Le hizo caso a sus instintos.

De un salto se posicionó medianamente lejos de ella, en frente, y se aclaró un poco la garganta antes de hablar.

— Eh.

Rin levantó la cabeza y lo observó con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo va todo, eh?

Se sintió un tanto estúpido.

Rin levantó las cejas, y luego pareció meditarlo un momento.

— Bien, ¿y usted? —sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Inuyasha pensó que la crema dental que había traído Kagome comenzaba a hacer efecto en todos ellos.

— Bien.

Y ahí se le habían acabado las palabras. Definitivamente no era un ser hecho para charlar. Bufó para sus adentros.

Rin esperó un momento a ver si volvía a hablar, y, ante el silencio, sonrió y volvió a revisar los crayones.

El ambiente volvió a hacerse denso y aburrido otra vez. InuYasha se sentía completamente incómodo.

Tenía que volver a hablar. Algo, para terminar con ese ambiente, cualquier cosa...

— ¿Y como está Sesshômaru?

Ok. Esa fue la pregunta más estúpida que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Rin levantó el rostro sorprendida y parpadeó, aún más extrañada que antes. No sabía que su señor había hecho las paces con InuYasha. Sí, ahora podían estar en la misma área sin sacarse los ojos mutuamente, pero tampoco su relación había mejorado tanto.

— El señor Sesshômaru está bien —le sonrió.

Para ese momento, InuYasha ya no se reconocía a si mismo. Se preguntó qué había cruzado por su mente para preguntar sobre el bienestar de su hermano, ¡como si le importara! Sin saber que decír ni donde meterse, se incorporó de un salto, al tiempo que replicaba:

— Claro, me alegro.

Y abandonó la cabaña casi corriendo, dejando a Rin todavía más desconcertada.

Sin mucho más, la niña sonrió y volvió a sus dibujos, e InuYasha siguió evitando estar solo con ella.

Le ponía los pelos de punta... tenía una relación demasiado estrecha con su medio hermano.

O tal vez era porque le tenía miedo a Sesshômaru.

¡Bah! No, eso no.

¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de que Sesshômaru le clavara un palo en el ojo izquierdo si se acercaba demasiado a su humana o dejaba que algo le pasara?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

— Feh —resopló, al tiempo que se acomodaba mejor en la rama de un árbol desde donde podía esperar el regreso de todos... y cuidar de Rin.


End file.
